Guide to Long Distance Love
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Family, Friends, Work, Nanoha has always been juggling all of that since a very young age but her new relationship challanges her in ways she had never imagined ...One thing she was sure of though: No matter how much time passed, he love only grew.
1. The beginning

The first time was unbearable. She could still vividly remember how she felt and how much it had hurt. The memories of their last moments together was as blissful as it was cruel for she couldn't repeat them over and over.

The worst was how Vivio asked her when Fate would come back home and she could only answer with a forced _soon._

Yes, the first time after her and Fate become a couple and how Fate had to leave for her job…

* * *

 _ **Guide to Long Distance Love**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Sha Yurigami**_

* * *

And it was more than cute and brave and stupid for her beloved blond to call her during the day, just as she was training the new recruits, with herself in less than her formal uniform and trying to seduce me over the holo display. To say she blushed was a lie, she flared up desperately trying to block her students from gawking at her beautiful lover and at the same time scolding her for calling at this time … though she forgives Fate since the time difference was still unknown … and Fate, uncharacteristicly, also send her a few pictures of herself for … _special occasions …_ She shuddered just thinking about the implications of that.

When she returned home after classes Vivio greeted her and the little one took her hand and smiled. She knew that smile, it was the one she always had when she tried to hide something. When asked the little one only laughed and run to the living room. Curiously she followed and was shocked when she found a large picture of her and Fate as kids.

It was the picture they took when Fate had returned to earth for the first time and it showed her and Fate hugging and smiling and crying because they had missed each other so so much. She remembered how she felt the first time Fate had left her … right after the incident with the blond's mother … she wanted to be there for her but couldn't. And it tore her apart.

That picture reminded her how important Fate was to her, how she always found a way to be the center of her life and that her feelings since then had not changed all that much.

It was the reminder, the memory and the pain and the happy feels, that no matter how long they were apart, once they meet again everything would be alright.

And that thought alone made her smile, laugh, hug Vivio and cry because she knew that Fate was the one who send her the picture, she knew that Hayate was probably behind it as well and she knew how grateful she was to have all of them in her life and how much she, Takamachi Nanoha, loved her dear Fate T. Harlaown.

* * *

…tbc…

* * *

A/N Angst? What Angst? Have all of you forgotten how painful it must have felt for you as a child to be separated from a friend that was very very important to you? I remember tit and I believe its not that different for Nanoha and Fate, those two have been gravitating towards each other ever since they were children and I wanted to convey theses things since Angst fics have been increasing again.

Remember, the guardian of fluff and NanoFate is still alive and well and I will herald the tales of these two to the day I die!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	2. Day after

Guide to Long Distance Love

by

Sha Yurigami

* * *

The next day after getting Fate's present she went to visit her the one person she knew was responsible for giving it to her. Before that however she brought Vivio to school, much to the little blond's embarrassment since all her schoolmates were gawking, and she enjoyed reminding people with her presence alone to not even dare bully her daughter.

After scaring and receiving admiring glances from the elementary schoolers, she made her way to Hayate's office at the base.

The St. Hilde Elementary School Vivio visited had an elevator system to Middel and High school and since Fate was the current breadfeeder of the family, much to her charging, the school immediately enlisted their little girl. She really had to thank Fate for that one day, she still didn't mainly because she didn't like the fact that Fate was giving most of the fees for Vivio's education. It was one of those rare selfish actions the blond did that she hadn't talked over with her. It made her made but she couldn't stay angry with her Fate … at all.

When she reached the base her students came rushing to her and all of them prostrated on the ground with their head hitting first. Surprised by this she had asked them what was wrong but none of them said a word, only shacking. Scratching her head at that she left them to find her friend, who had waited for her at the entrance of the main building.

They greeted each other, exchanging pleasantries, until Hayate began to scold her for Fate's immature behavior.

She was confused and Hayate sighed explaining to her that the day before Fate had send every member of the base, as well as the trainees, a message with specific content. The one addressed to her friend was a plea for printing the picture and giving it to her. She blushed as Hayate told her that though she also wondered what everyone else got.

Apparently Fate send out threats to every section of the base going from cutting the hair, for the girls, and cutting off something more … specific … for the boys and even told every trainee to behave or they'd know why the blond was known as Death Bringer – though she had never killed. They all were told to not dare touch, misbehave around or insult _her_ Nanoha.

She cupped her face in her hands listening to Hayate's tale and how it affected the efficiency of the entire base until the shorter brunette started laughing at her. Confused why her friend did that Hayate only said that Fate should do that more often she doesn't get laughs like that every day.

Hitting her friends shoulder she started training as usual greeting everyone while all the trainees looked scared for death and strangely enough showing her more respect than before.

Really now, Fate always went overboard when she couldn't be scolded right away.

It still made her happy though.

* * *

A/N You've probably noticed that these are just short snips of NanoFate's life and to be honest I didn't really plan anything until now.

It looks like I'm going to write one chapter about the times Fate went on missions and then a few how Nanoha and Fate deal with them.

And as I have said before and will say again:

Nothing stops the NanoFate train!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami

P.s. I apologize for the short chapters, I write them under ten minutes XP

P.s.s. The title is intentional XD


	3. A week after

**_Guide to Long Distance Love_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _Sha Yurigami_**

* * *

A week after she got the news that Fate was looking out for her Hayate came to her classes to look how the recruits were doing … or how they were barely holding on…

"You really don't know how to hold back, huh?" the shorter brunette had said looking at the students agonizingly trying to stand up for the last lap they needed to run. She laughed at her friends question but it was clear how she really felt.

"Un, I need to prepare them for the worst after all." she said but Hayate only shook her head and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't overwork yourself or you'll get wrinkles" she pouted and Hayate giggled at that reaction "And you don't want to be all wrinkly when Fate-chan gets back, right?"

The blush she spurted was matched by her hair color and she knew that Hayate enjoyed seeing her reactions with utmost glee. The wound in her heart had been fresh at the time and her friends words actually hurt more than they should have. Thankfully Hayate realized that as well and she gave her an apology.

"Sorry Nanoha-chan, but its true that you tend to work too much when Fate-chan isn't around and I don't want to hear from her that I let you work too hard … I still have nightmares from that one time you fell ill and Fate-chan appeared in my house with Bardich in Zamber Form ready to behead me …" Hayate shuddered. That reaction actually made her giggle a little and she gave Hayate a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the worry-"

"I mean seriously she actually bursted through the door with one of those expressions on her face you'd normally censor out of fear that little children would be scared for life and I even needed to cover Vita-chan's eyes-"

"Uhm, Hayate-chan?"

"-And then even Signum went all scary on us with her sword drawn ready to counter Fate-chan but then Fate-chan said that – that – that it was all my fault!" the shorter brunette threw her arms aside and screamed "and then Signum sided with her all of a sudden and…and…"

"Mah, mah, don't cry Hayate-chan."

"And they put me in a Flutter Shy custom while making photos of me crying to myself because I wanted to be Rainbow Dash!"

Did she mention that her friend was ridiculous?

Well after Hayate's outburst in the middle of her class and many hugs to reassure that the smaller brunette would make a cute and cool Rainbow Dash, whoever that is, her friend finally left …only to come right back with a bright red face.

She smiled to herself looking at Hayate's embarrassed face, until the smaller brunette stood right in front of her and said:

"I actually came to give you a message, sorry about that outburst earlier … it just" her blue eyes stared into the distance creating a dramatic effect "traumatized me." which quickly dissolved thanks to that statement.

"What kind of message."

"Oh, just the usual, Fate-chan wanted to send you a picture but the upper folks didn't want it to go out the civil way since Fate-chan's still on her ship. So she sent it to me and I brought it to you." Hayate handed over an envelope with lots of hearts and stars on it which made her blush since each had Nanoha written in he middle.

Opening the envelope she saw a picture of her, Fate and Vivio at the beach and a single question written with red ink in Fate's unmistakable neat handwriting: Let's go to the beach when I get back.

I smiled at that, though it didn't take the loneliness away it was a promise that she was sure will come true once they reunited … the problem is Hayate's panting at seeing her and Fate in bikini's on the picture.

"My, did becoming a mother make them grow larger? Must be nice, especially since Fate-chan loves your pillows _so~_ much. Don't worry once Fate-chan returns you can have a few days off … and invite me to look _at the scenery_ okay?"

"Hayate-chan, do I need to cool your head?"

"Kyaaah, anything but that!"

* * *

… … tbc … …

* * *

A/N took longer than I though but I have fun writing theses snips and it allows me to experiment with a few new themes and feelings I haven't wrote about before XD

Alight! The Train continues!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	4. Two weeks after

_**Guide to Long Distance Love**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Sha Yurigami**_

* * *

"Nanoha-mama." one day her daughter Vivio came running up to her and hugged her, she returned the hug but was surprised by the clinginess of her child. When she asked the little girl just smiled and winked at her.

Curious as to what this was about she followed her into the garden. To her surprise and delight all the laundry was hanging neatly on the laundry line. She walked closer to one of the bed sheets and saw two tiny little feet that were very very familiar right under the one in the front.

Smiling she reached right through the sheet to grab her little girl but to her surprise, again, Vivio wasn't there. Ducking under a few articles of clothes she looked for her daughter only to see the little feet happily rushing from one side of the laundry line to the other.

A pout made way on her lips since she wanted to catch the girl but every time she was close to holding the little blond, she always managed to slip through the hold with ease. _Was this because of her training?_ She wondered proudly but still got a little angry since she wanted to win this game of hide and seek.

So she waited … and remembered something she had nearly forgotten…She had played a game like this in the past as well.

* * *

It was during her forth year in elementary school. They were doing laundry together and all the bed sheets of their houses were lined up and drying under the sun. they did this as a form of training and as a way to play together since they were still active agents for the TSAB and rarely had time for something like that.

Fate would hide behind the sheets and she would have to catch her. But since her blond was always so fast she never did. Out of frustration she made a few cluster spheres and send it flying above their heads but for whatever reason Hayate would shoot them down. She hadn't even known that the little brunette was there as well and she felt a little bullied since she couldn't catch Fate at all.

But right as she was about to blow some steam two familiar arms wrapped around her waist and embraced her.

* * *

Then it worked wonders but she wondered if she could do the same today? She made a few cluster spheres and shot them up figuring that this time no one would interfere … alas someone actually shot each sphere down an from the color of the magic she could guess it was Hayate … again …

"Why do you always get in the way!? Hayate-chan!" she screamed in frustration and once again wanted to throw a tantrum but she felt two tiny arms around her waist and heard a soft spoken "its okay". She blushed a little, a bit frustrated and a bit amused, she wanted to win this little game of theirs but it seemed it was just a reminder of something she had always done with Fate as kids.

"Ne, Vivio who told you about this game?"

"Uncle Hayate." she blinked and she bet Hayate did a double take at this very moment.

"Uncle Hayate?"

"Yup, because aunty doesn't suit a perverted old man like uncle Hayate, right?" such an innocent question yet so much _burrrnnnn_ she could just imagine Hayate-chan's face right then and it made her laugh out loud and hug her daughter tightly.

"Un, un, you're totally right my daughter!" she could have sworn that she then heard a familiar racoons scream in the sky and it made her laugh even harder. But her laughter slowly dimmed once she saw her daughter's smile.

"You're finally laughing." Vivio said hugging her tighter and nuzzling her tummy affectionately "Since Fate-mama left you always look so sad, even when you smile. I'm happy you're smiling again Nanoha-mama!"

For those words alone she cuddled her daughter tighter then ever before and smiled because she never felt so cherished before.

"Un."

"Also, Fate-Mama told Vivio to take care of Nanoha-mama, especially when Nanoha-mama looks sad so I was asked if I could take you out and have fun with you so~… let's go to the amusement park together."

Her eyes widened and she looked at her child with wide eyes. The smiles never left and she felt pride, joy and love right in her chest. Vivio even held up two tickets for said amusement park and she couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Fate and Vivio sitting under the kitchen table berating each other about ideas to cheer her up.

Why must her family be so precious?

* * *

A/N You've probably noticed but I'm trying to make this as anti-angst as possible … and I hope I'm succeeding!

To be honest I wanted to make a fluffy and warm story about Nanoha dealing with the problems of Fate away, especially after the two became lovers but then I thought that would be what every other Angst author do and then I remember that in most of these stories Nanoha get ntr'ed and I hate those kinds of stories, therefore I bring a fluffy story about Nanoha dealing with Fate gone but in a more innocent and heartwarming way that doesn't deteriorate into one of the two parting ways for whatever stupid reason XD

Remember people, NanoFate is life, NanoFate is love XD

See ya next time.

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	5. A day after

Guide to Long Distance Love

by

Sha Yurigami

* * *

It rained that day. It was sunny just a few hours before and yesterday the weather was good enough for her and Vivio to go to the amusement park. But rain always reminded her of Fate. Maybe it was the thunder that often times accompanied it or how fast it can start and stop, change speed and amount of droplets that fall. Ever changing and often times unpredictable just like her Fate-chan.

Her heart felt heavy as she watched how the rain fell and how the drops of water glided down the surface of the window. A sigh escaped her lips clouding the glass.

It was sunny when Fate left. Then the rain damped her mood and set her back to the lonesome self she loathed since she was a kid. How lonely she felt when her family was going part, her father in the hospital, her mother or sister always by his side and her brother taking care of the cafè. That loneliness had gone away after Fate appeared, it always resided in her heart but Fate made her forget it, confront it and over come the fear.

But Fate was the reason she felt this way again, it was funny how she only now realized that the blond made her life more complete and beautiful and how she missed feeling like that once Fate was gone.

"Nanoha?" she heard Vivio's voice but didn't respond to it at first, she wiped away the tears before standing up and going to greet her daughter.

"Vivio? Where are you?"

"Down here! Uncle Hayate is with me too." _Hayate was here? But I hadn't heard the doorbell …_ she thought walking down and hearing Hayate's grunts at being called uncle again. A small smile made it to her lips and once she went into the living room a little giggle couldn't help but form in her throat.

Vivio and Hayate were dressed in two full body animal pajamas and were arguing with Vivio's friends about how cute and comfy they were.

"Vivio, why haven't you told me that your friends and Hayate-chan were coming I could have prepared snacks for them" she wasn't going to comment of her child's and friends appearance. Though she did wonder why everyone was in pajamas or why Einhart-san carried a giant version Chirs, Vivio's device, on her head. The entire scene felt a little surreal especially once she realized that the entire living room was redecorated with white fluffy cushions laying everywhere.

"Ara, looking at your new decoration?"

"Are you the one who violated our living room, Hayate-chan?"

"Please don't look at me with those cold eyes! And no, t'was the kids idea." said kids looked at Hayate with corn in their eyes.

"It wasn't! And didn't you say that Nanoha-san would enjoy a more fluffy look on everything _uncle_ Hayate?" Rio said before Corona stopped her from talking any further shooting her and Vivio apologetic glances. A smile made it to her lips, those girls were really good friends to her daughter.

"Gah! Don't call me that! And I only said that since I wanted all of us to wear these super comfortable plush pajamas!"

"But. They. Are. Em-ba-ras-sing!"

"But they are so comfortable and we would all like-like …right, like cute bunnies!"

"Not the bunnies I had in mind." her friend muttered under her breath but shut up fast.

"Hayate-chan"

"Wah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Nanoh-chan please help our cause!"

She blinked at her friend, getting a good look at her outfit and how warm and cute it looked. A smile was on her lips and she remembered the last time she, Fate-chan and Hayate wore something like that…

"Sure" she agreed much to the surprise of everyone in the room, even Hayate looked a little baffled "It reminds me of that one time in middle school, do you remember Hayate-chan."

A blank look followed by cheeks flaring up to the heat of the sun spread on her friends face. Ah, right that time in middle school she and Fate were calling each other cute and Hayate had to sit on the sidelines and watch the entire thing covering her ears. It was cute really she wore a dog suit while Hayate opt to her usual raccoon one and Fate-chan was left with the cat pajama – much to her dismay then.

"Don't remind me, that was hella embarrassing."

"And now it isn't?" Rio chipped in but was quickly cut off Corona and Vivio.

Hayate then slowly turned her head holding up a flash light that was pulled out of nowhere and lit up her face from below as if she was about to tell a ghost story. While she would probably tell something embarrassing she quickly decided to take one of the pajamas next to Hayate, checking the size of course, and went to get dressed, listening with half an ear to what her friend was going to say.

"Do you not know what the most terrifying thing on the planet Earth is? It's not creepy pastas or scary rumors not even killers or monsters can compete with it and its destructive force is enough to shatter even the forth wall" Hayate-chan was a silly oddball sometimes "It's called"

A dramatic pause.

"Wait for it."

Another dramatic pause.

"Obliviousness!"

How was obliviousness destructive?

"Because nothing is more terrifying then two people so clearly in love with each other being totally obvious to each others feelings even when they both had previously destroyed entire cities just to protect each other!"

Was Hayate talking about her and Fate.

"And before you ask, there was one time a certain idiot was trapped inside of a mirror dimension filled with all the things she had desired and yet she still wanted to be with her beloved and blasted through glob-knows how many dimensions just to be reunited with her love and protect her from certain doom."

It was about her and Fate. She finished dressing into her oversized bunny pajamas and went back to the living room seeing the reaction of all the children once Hayate was finished with her tale striking a pose with the flash light holding hand rocketing diagonally upwards and her free arm grabbing her chest while kneeling. Corona had a look on her face that screamed romanticism, while Rio stared blankly at Hayate, Einhart held her chin as if she was calculating how the person in Hayate's tale could have done so and Vivio was all ears for more of her mothers secret past.

"I don't believe you." Rio said shocking Hayate out of her pose and she made an "OH NO" face while her jaw slowly dropped.

"But it's true," she decided to save her friend from being down talked by elementary schoolers and all eyes were on her and her bunny pajama.

"Wah, Nanoha-mama you look so cute!"

"Thanks Vivio, now about Hayate-chan's story. We can't really share the details of how or why it happened but that particular part indeed happened."

"You're not just saying it to defend that perverted Raccoon do you Nanoha-san?" Rio was surprisingly sharp with a tongue to match her wit and she could guess that the girl always caused trouble for Vivio and Corona.

"Perverted! Me!?"

"No, I'm not but sadly its one of those cases that are a little top secret and personal."

"Wait are you going to ignore me Nanoha-chan! Again!?"

"Oh, then it must have been Nanoha-san who did that am I right? I mean for the legendary Ace of Aces nothing is impossible!" Corona started while a bubble or pink aura spread around her. A feint smile formed on her lips and she shook her head.

"Nope, I didn't do it" a warm spread on her cheeks, Hayate-chan also stopped talking to look at the happy, embarrassed way she spoke and the children looked at her incredulously.

"I was the damsel and Fate-chan was my Prince Charming."

 _*"And I will always be, Nanoha."*_

That voice, those soft words, she turned to her side -ignoring Hayate's embarrassed face – and looked into the holoscreen that appeared next to her head. On the screen with that ever warm smile of hers, her dearly beloved Fate-chan appeared.

"Fate-chan" she said more to herself and less to the people around her who all looked as embarrassed as Hayate was acting.

 _*"Nanoha, sorry that I'm calling like that but … I just wanted to see you."*_

"Un, it's been a while … and I also missed you … how is the mission going?"

A smile on those ever beautiful lips appeared.

 _*"Get ready to go to the beach next week, though it's nothing official yet…"*_

A warmth spread through her body and tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she held on not wanting to worry her Fate and she nodded talking to her beloved for a few more minutes until the call was cut and she was group hugged by Hayate, Vivio and Vivio's friends.

… tbc …

* * *

A/N I got a feeling a certain someone is competing with me but maybe it's just my imagination, either way you probably noticed that each chapter gets longer and longer and I'm happy to tell you that my grove hasn't died yet!

Prepare yourself because of my Brithday next week three special things will happen and since I'm a troll-in-training I will enjoy you questions and confusion once the time has come XD

See you next time.

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	6. A night after

_**Guide to Long Distance Love**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Sha Yurigami**_

* * *

It wasn't easy. It really wasn't and it only became harder and harder with each passing day and each passing hour. The desire to just rush to her side and never let her go and the reality of not being able to.

Fate was still on her mission and she felt distraught. She was worried and feared for her love and as long as Fate wasn't by her side she would still feel that way.

She worried that Fate might have been hurt or someone could have done something horrible to her … it was sad and stupid to think about something like that but it was a fear that didn't let her go and it didn't help that she knew from experience that her love went the extra long road to get whoever did something bad. It was a stressful life but it was the only one Fate ever wanted and she wouldn't stop her…

When they were younger Fate would get excite for every mission she got and it was cute to watch her blond train and become stronger … but sometimes she feared that they were going to fast back then … after all her injury back then was also a result of that.

Oh, right, her injure was the reason why Fate didn't take her Enforcer exam back then … something else she felt bad about.

She wondered then why she was all sad and hurt even thought Fate was going to come back. But the thought that Fate might have experienced something bad was hard on her mind. She looked at the picture Fate had sent her, smiled and remembered the times when her blond was away.

Fate had been on long distance missions that went even longer, one time even half a year and those missions usually contained hunting down dangerous criminals, finding Lost Logia and/or intervening in an ongoing war – for example Orussia. How many times had she risked her life and how many times had she needed to take care of Fate while she was injured.

Even this relationship started while Fate was still on leave.

It hurt and it was painful but it also made her happy because of all the times her friend and daughter tried to cheer her on and because Fate finally called her after a long time of not hearing anything from her.

She got up from her bed folded the sheets neatly and went out of her room. It was dark outside and inside it wasn't any different. Maybe she had moped around for too long and Vivio already went to bed but that couldn't be it wasn't even six o'clock. She went to her daughter's room and knocked but nothing. A little worried where her child could be she could out for her but didn't hear a response.

She walked down the stairs slowly and listened into the darkness, maybe Vivio was going to surprise her and turned the lights off intentionally. She scanned the room with a magical pulse and did indeed sense her daughter. Slowly and carefully she placed one foot before the other, silently stalking towards the presence wearing a bright smile on her lips.

When she was in the middle of the room, no sounds were heard, her house was silent but outside she heard faint music. Maybe it was her imagination, but still where was her daughter?

Worried she looked around, searching for the light switch.

The she felt the light touch. An arm was slowly snaking around her waist while another was touching her arm. She remember this feeling, this uncanny warmth that spread throughout her body wherever those hands touched. She was held tightly around her waist and the soft touch of lips greeted her neck and shoulder. A blush spread on her face and her eyes stung brimming with tears.

The touch began on her left shoulder, slowly kissing the way up to her neck nibbling at her neck a little with brought out a gasp from her lips until the touch so familiar and so sweet licked the outer shell of her ear and she moaned. The arm around her waist pressed her further into the slightly taller frame and she felt two familiar mounds pressing into her back while her captured hand was lifted to meet the very lips which assaulted her. The touch was lingering but gentle and she couldn't help the tears from falling from her eyes, the warmth, the gentleness, her sadness and happiness and everything in-between made her heart throb and throb so beautifully and so wonderfully and she felt her stomach react to the gentle hand holding her.

Long blond strands of hair fell over her shoulder and mingled with her own, and she watched with fascination how those long eyelashes parted, how a single tear escaped and revealed the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

She turned her head, grasping the hand on her stomach with her own while allowing her captured one to ghost over the blond's cheek, neck, ears, lips and move a few strands away from those mesmerizing burgundy irises.

She cried and cried and smiled and smiled while her lips longed to capture her beloved's and she felt restlessness stirring her mind and twisting turning her stomach.

The soft touch of flesh meeting flesh. Softness as if marshmallows were pressed together and created an ever sweeter taste tingling their tongues and awakening their desires. Lips parted and tongues met mid-air. Slow circling motions, up and down, up and down until one of them decided who was up first and how deep their lock would go. It was a game, it was a competition, it was alluring and endearing and she turned around fully to throw her arms around her beloved Fate's neck while her blond tightly embraced her waist. The need for air replaced with their need for one another.

Mouths closed, parted while their muscles swirled around in circles. Capturing her beloved's with her lips she assaulted it with soft licks at the tip, beneath it and drawing circles on the top, until she felt her own muscles losing strength which her love took as a sign for payback. Her tongue was inside her love's mouth, sucked on -which made a moan escape her throat- and softly bitten until she felt the same motions she did on Fate's tongue on her own together with soft sucking.

When she was released her Fate immediately deepened their kiss, grabbing hold of her neck and pressing their faces further together, sucking and licking while pressing their bodies hard against each other. The other harm took hold of her leg lifting it while pressing her against the wall beside them, arms tightened and she felt compelled to circle her lover's waist with her leg.

There was nothing else but them, the dark and their bodies, sweating and moaning echoing inside the entire living room.

Eventually the needed to part, air was still important for living and they wanted to live together after all, but they never truly stopped their lip-lock, they settled on butterfly kisses and small but meaningful pecks on the lips. Not to mention how swollen their lips were.

Calming down from their heated kiss she looked into the eyes she loved so much, seeing her won reflection in them and wondered if Fate saw her as anything else but what she was.

"Fate-chan…Welcome back…" she said kissing her beloved Fate at the side of her mouth on both sides and locked lips with her once again before parting, she held her lover so tightly with both arms and her leg with the serious intention of never letting go.

"Nanoha…I'm home…"the blond whispered against her lips and kissed her roughly once again pressing herself further into her rubbing their mounds against each other and letting of sparks that might have ignited their engines would it not have made her aware what was going on.

"Wai- Fat-Uhmmnn-e-chahhh~nnnnng" and Fate stopped looking deep into her eyes and making her heart go doki doki with each moment in heaven, but she caught herself and loosened her embrace.

"Fate-chan?" she pecked her love's lips.

"Un" the blond pecked back.

"When did you get home?" a peck to the cheek and a squeeze from her arms followed.

"Didn't Hayate tell you?" a peck to the nap of her neck and a squeeze from eager and loving hands on her waist answered.

"She didn't…" Fate whispered into her ear while massaging that sensitive spot on her spine which made her moan loudly and grip more tightly.

"She didn't? But she told me to come home and get pampered by my lovely Nanoha. And the lights were off so I thought you's wanted to surprise me…"

"That's news to me, and did she say anything about Vivio?" getting a little worried.

"She didn't…Come to think of it, where _is_ Vivio?" Fate looked around from side to side while she said that.

She stopped getting flustered and paled a little, seeing that reaction Fate connected the dots, her mind probably coming to a screeching halt.

" … No … she wouldn't…" the blond whispered mimicking her lover's expression and both of them slowly turned to the glass door leading into the garden … where both of them saw a little red light shining inside of a bush.

.

She walked with Fate towards the veranda slowly and menacingly.

.

The bush rattle a little and leafs fell on the ground.

.

When she and her Fate directly glared at their observers, Hayate immediately with Vivio and Einhart under her arms leaped into the sky, fully clothed in barrier jacket going full power, full throttle.

But she wouldn't get far away as Fate lightning fast grabbed their small friend, daughter and daughter's friend before they could even leave the airspace of their house.

"Fate-chan, don't be too rough with them." Nanoha called after her but smiled, she smiled and smiled and would continue smiling because her beloved and most cherished cute, adorable, handsome and charming Fate-chan had finally returned to her.

And they were going to the beach XD

* * *

The latest episode of Valkyria Drive left a serious and super bitter after taste in my mouth and I didn't get much sleep because of it!

Remember kids, the last half an hour you watch or read before going to sleep are processed by the Brain early on and stay even in your dreams … I learned that the hard way and I hope none of you will ever experience what I had to go through the last night XP

But as it stands, I can still write fluff and I won't stop even if it kills me!

See ya next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
